Feelings
by Chocolate Puff
Summary: " Peeta Mellark, hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'inspire? Du... Dégoût?" Demande Madge, amusée. Du dégoût? Si seulement je ne ressentais que ça à son égard...! AU.


**Bonjour! C'est Chocolate Puff à l'appareil!**

 **Je décide de faire une fiction dans notre univers, c'est à dire L'Amérique telle qu'elle est en 2015.**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. S'ils étaient à moi, Peeta serait une sirène o/**

 **Playlist:**

 **x We are the Heroes of our time - Mans Zelmerlow**

 **x Nothing really matters - Mr. Probz**

* * *

Le bruit de mes pas est étouffé par le brouhaha qui ne cesse d'emplir le couloir.

Le lycée. Un endroit où je ne suis clairement pas à ma place. On y trouve quatre types de personne. Les princesses, les sportifs, les grosses brutes et les intellos. Et puis il y a moi.

Je rajuste la bretelle de mon sac à dos et pénètre dans la salle de classe. Des images s'attachent à mon cerveau. Une blonde qui joue avec ses cheveux dorés. Une brune qui parle trop fort. Un garçon aux yeux verts et à la musculature parfaite. Je jette mon sac à terre et me laisse tomber sur ma chaise habituelle, sans un mot.

Katniss Everdeen. 15ans. Inexistante. Bon, je ne dirai pas ça –ça sonne un peu trop bien. Disons, asociale. Je suis le genre de cas désespéré. Le genre à se murer toujours dans le silence. Pourtant, petite, je n'étais pas comme ça.

J'avais mon petit degré de popularité. Mais, entre temps, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout est allé trop vite. Je me suis de plus en plus enfouie dans une drôle de léthargie. Je me suis blottie dans les bras froids de la solitude. Auparavant, du temps où la mort de mon père était un choc récent, cette froideur était si tentante et avait l'air si réconfortante, que je ne sus résister. Je l'ai payée de ma vie sociale.

Je pose ma tête sur la table et focalise mon regard sur un garçon. Un blond, entouré d'amis. Quelqu'un lâche son poids négligemment, près de moi. Je ne daigne pas me retourner. Une seule personne est assez folle pour me monopoliser. Une personne aussi désespérée que moi. Madge Undersee.

_Peeta Mellark, hein ?

Je roule des yeux et concentre à nouveau mon attention sur lui. Ses yeux bleus sont vifs et n'arrêtent pas de se déplacer, ses dents sont d'une blancheur éblouissante, ses boucles blondes n'osent jamais s'emmêler. Je soupire.

_Il t'inspire quoi ? Du… Dégoût ?

Ma petite Madge a l'air amusée de me faire ce petit interrogatoire. Je tente de grommeler un « non » mais ma bouche refuse de s'ouvrir. Elle croit donc que je réfléchis sérieusement à ce que je ressens pour lui. Rectification : à ce qu'il _m'inspire_. Madge est une fille qui demande, mais sur le contraire de ce qu'elle pense. A sa question, on dirait qu'elle veut absolument que je ne l'aime pas. Mais bien au contraire ! Elle souhaite seulement que je sois attirée par un garçon. Elle n'a plus que ce mot en bouche : « Garçon ». Elle joue gentiment avec le bout de ma natte le temps que le professeur arrive.

Du dégoût. Si seulement je ne ressentais que ça à son égard… !

* * *

 _J'avais cinq ans, à l'époque. Deux petites tresses encadraient mon visage et chatouillaient mes oreilles. Je portais une jolie robe rouge à carreaux. J'étais dans la rue, à tenir fermement la main de mon père, tout en entonnant des airs de montagnes, les premiers que je connaissais. C'est la rentrée, je devais passer en première année élémentaire, et malgré la mine joyeuse plaquée contre mon visage, j'ai la frousse. Je n'avais jamais eu autant la trouille de ma vie. Je trottinais sans en parler à mon père. Chasseur hors-pair, il m'emmenait souvent avec lui dans les bois. Il m'avait même confectionné mon petit arc de fortune. Une pensée m'avait traversée et j'interrompis mon chant par un rire. C'était tout bête. J'avais peur d'aller à l'école, mais pas peur de m'aventurer dans la forêt. Je me détendis un peu et nous arrivâmes devant le portail. J'ai bien dû lâcher mon géniteur. Bon gré, mal gé, je n'allais pas le décevoir et j'allais être sage comme une image. Il m'a collé un gros bisou sur la joue et s'en est allé, sans se retourner. Voilà, j'étais toute seule. Moi, contre le reste des élèves. A peine allais-je m'asseoir dans un coin que la sonnerie retentit. Je me dirigeai donc vers le rang. La règle est simple : On se range deux par deux. Si on est tout seul, on se place derrière. Et c'était mon cas._

 _Comme je fermais la marche, je ne pus choisir ma place, une fois en salle. Je me suis donc assise au fond. J'entendais notre professeur se présenter, puis ensuite, nous inviter à suivre le geste. Elle était belle et sympathique. Sa voix ne me faisait disposer d'aucun effort pour l'écouter – elle était si douce ! Cependant, je ne faisais pas réellement attention aux élèves. Quand vint mon tour, je sautai de ma chaise en bois. J'avais déjà besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Je montai sur l'estrade et croisai les mains dans mon dos. Un petit sourire…_

 __Mon nom, c'est Katniss Everdeen. J'ai cinq ans. Mon anniversaire, c'est le 8 Mai. Je vis avec mon papa, ma maman et ma petite sœur pas loin de l'école. J'aime beaucoup chanter et…_

 _Je m'arrêtai. Les critères de présentation étaient : nom, prénom, date d'anniversaire et âge, famille et loisirs. Malgré mes cinq ans, je savais que ce serait très mal vu auprès de l'Etat d'avouer que je chasse avec mon père. Les bois sont interdits. Comme l'école représente l'Etat…_

 __Et aussi aider ma maman à soigner des gens._

 _Evidemment, je détestais ça. Quel mensonge ! Voir le sang des humains me donnait envie de vomir. Celui des animaux ne me dérangeait pas, cependant. Je retournai calmement à ma place. Pendant mon petit discours, je me rappelle que j'avais entendu des ricanements. Etait-ce dû à ma robe ? A ma coiffure ? A ma présentation en elle-même ? Je ne savais pas, et m'en fichais royalement. Je n'allais pas les changer pour plaire à des gens. Qu'ils m'acceptent comme je suis !_

 _J'avais aussi remarqué un blond qui regardait par la fenêtre. Il y avait des oiseaux qui s'y posaient. « Non ! m'étais-je dite. Je voulais cette place ! » J'aurai pu chanter discrètement et entendre les oiseaux répéter après moi, comme ils le faisaient si bien avec mon père. Au lieu de ça je me balançais distraitement grâce au mur du fond._

 _On enchaine avec une heure de musique. Le premier jour est toujours le moins chargé. On n'avait que trois heures de cours en tout. Le visage de notre professeur s'était illuminé, à la sonnerie. Elle tapa des mains._

 __Qui connait une chanson ?_

 _Sans me rendre compte, je m'étais levée tout en brandissant haut la main._

 __Très bien, Katniss, à toi l'honneur._

 _Je souris de satisfaction et sautai sur la scène. Bon d'accord, c'était toujours ladite estrade. Mais j'aimerai bien pimenter un peu !_

 _Soudain, le nombre d'élèves sembla doubler, tripler, même. J'avais la tête qui tourne et, tout à coup, l'idée de chanter devant la classe me paraissait moins délicieuse. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me tasser dans la mousse qui se trouve non loin du lac –et par conséquent, de la cabane de mon père. Mon regard tomba alors sur la seule personne qui ne m'accordait pas son attention. C'était le petit blond._

 _A croire qu'il le faisait exprès, de toujours admirer cette fenêtre. On aurait même dit qu'il savait que je voulais cette place et qu'il comptait bien me provoquer jusqu'à la fin de l'année._

 _Je soupirai et fermai les yeux. Mes mains se croisèrent entre elles et je me mis à chanter. L'évolution était flagrante. Ma voix était petite et oubliée puis finit par s'affirmer auprès des autres sons. Je commençais à oublier ces milliers d'élèves qui me faisaient face –quand je vous listerai les effets du trac, vous comprendrez mieux- et me focalisai sur un seul. Ce provocateur qui allait voir si je n'avais pas du caractère. C'était un de ses airs de montagne que j'adorais chanter avec papa, alors qu'on dépeçait les bêtes. Quand je finis, je retournai m'asseoir calmement._

 _On aurait entendu une mouche voler._

 _Je notai au passage –et avec un plaisir remarquable- que le voleur de place avait ENFIN focalisé son attention sur moi. J'étais fière._

 _L'heure se termina sur le chant d'une dénommée Glimmer. Mes oreilles en souffrent encore, à cette heure-ci. Je descendis les escaliers, pénétrai dans la cour et l'embrassai du regard. Quand je vis mon père, sa besace pleine, à m'attendre en souriant, près du portail, je souris à mon tour. Mon sourire retomba aussitôt quand je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper par l'épaule. Je me retournai, plus au moins furieuse que quelqu'un ait osé interrompre nos retrouvailles. Il faudrait me comprendre, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être séparée longtemps de papa._

 _Le blond._

 __Salut ! entama-t-il joyeusement._

 _Je levai les yeux au ciel. Si c'était pour des salutations, et bien, pas la peine de perdre mon temps._

 __Salut, répondis-je simplement._

 _Puis, d'un coup, je les ai remarqués. Ses yeux bleus. Bleus, comme la mer. J'adorais la mer. Je voulais emprisonner mon regard en eux, et y rester indéfiniment. Le genre de caprice similaire à celui d'un enfant qui ne veut pas quitter la plage. Et je suis ce genre d'enfant. Assez déstabilisant, je dois dire._

 __Katniss Everdeen, c'est ça ? J't'ai entendue chanter !_

 _Pour une surprise! Il connaissait mon prénom… ? J'en avais même rosi de plaisir, je crois. Apparemment, ma petite chanson ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. C'était une sensation agréable qui me montait dans la poitrine. Pourtant, je ne pouvais réellement donner un nom à son visage._

 __Et tu es… ?_

 _Rah ! Ce que c'est simplet ! Je me maudissais intérieurement. Il se passa donc une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Oh mon dieu. Il était si mignon à ce moment là. Il avait un demi-sourire gêné._

 __Peeta Mellark. Dis… Je peux être ton ami ? demanda-t-il tout de go._

 _A vrai dire, j'étais décontenancée. Il y allait rapidement ! Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi. Mon père n'avait pas bougé. Ses yeux pétillaient et il leva les deux pouces en l'air. Je soufflai et baissai la tête. Puis la relevai, souriante._

 __Et bien, Peeta, mon nouvel ami. Tu pourrais commencer par me refiler ta place en classe. (Une réplique que j'avais entendue dans certains films m'était venue à l'esprit.) Les amis c'est fait pour ça. Pas vrai ?_

 _Il éclata de rire, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches. Je me rapprochai un peu plus en faisant une moue tristounette._

 __Très bien je suis ton ami. Mais te donner cette place ? Tu rêves, Mademoiselle Everdeen !_

 _Je grommelai mais souris intérieurement._

* * *

_Mademoiselle Everdeen !

Je cligne des yeux subitement. Mon professeur de mathématiques s'était penché et rapproché de moi. Je soupire et me masse la tempe. J'aurais dû remarquer que Madge avait arrêté de jouer avec mes cheveux.

_Pouvez-vous résoudre cette équation ? Je suis sûr que vous étiez vraiment concentrée avec le cours, dit-il de sa voix grinçante.

Et moi donc ! Evidemment que j'étais concentrée. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que je dormais debout. En fait, j'étais tellement concentrée que je n'ai rien retenu.

Lorsque je me lève, des gloussements et des ricanements retentissent. Face au tableau, j'attrape un feutre et réfléchis. Mince, mince, et re-mince ! Je me tourne vers mes camarades, à compter combien baissent la tête, combien sourient méchamment et combien lèvent la main. Une se lève, mais horizontalement. Sur sa paume est écrite, apparemment, la réponse à l'équation. Oui, un ami, un soldat sur qui compter ! Alors que j'allais fièrement noter la réponse, je vis à qui cette main appartient. Une pensée se formula en moi.

 _« Est-ce que je ressens du dégoût envers Peeta Mellark ? Hmm… si seulement… »_

* * *

 **Dans l'impatience de vous lire, vous. :)**

 _Hours to write. Seconds to comment._


End file.
